


Little Song Bird

by Moonfrost614



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Death, Drug Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: Mako Rutledge was sentenced to life in prison for killing several men. It was a freak accident, Mako sometimes forgot how strong he was even when he was angry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based off of frankenpup from Tumblr. Thank you so much franken! Love your art and AUs!

Mako Rutledge was sentenced to life in prison for killing several men. It was a freak accident, Mako sometimes forgot how strong he was even when he was angry.

 

Mako is serving life in prison for the brutal murder of several men. He sometimes forgets how strong he is, especially when he is angry. It was a freak accident, but it was hard to get that across to the judge. With all his tattoos and size, he was charged for murder without mercy. 

 

Now here he was rotting away in some damn prison in the middle of God knows where. Mako let out a grunt when he looked down at a picture of four pigs. Mako smiled at them, it had been ten years since the last time he saw them. He was lucky that his friend Bruce promised to take care of Mako's pigs, escpicly the new piglets.

 

Mako let out a sigh as he put the picture away. He slowly sat up from his bed and sat at the end of it. He can here the guards letting everyone out for lunch. The large man got up and stood in front of the door and waited for it to opened. He then joined his prison inmates as they headed for the lunch area.

 

After sometime Mako final got his meal and headed for his table when something or someone ran into him. Looking down he saw a young blonde man hunched over. He seemed to be missing is right arm. The blood looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile.

 

"Sorry mate!" The blonde said quickly as he slipped passed Mako and blend in with the rest of the criminals here. Mako huffed and sat down at his table and quietly ate his meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie wipped the blood from his split as he watched as his attachers walked away while laughing. This was the third time he had been beaten since he got her.

 

The blond let out a hiss as he slowly got off the floor. He lend against the wall. Luckily for him it seemed he will only have bruises. Didn't mean it wouldn't hurt at all. At least it didn't hurt as much as when he lost his arm.

 

Jamie let out a sigh as he pushed himself off of the wall and limped back to the cafeteria. The thin man had only been there for three days. He would stay here for four months. 

 

"Yo! Jamie! Over here!" A young man with dark brown hair with dreadlocks called over to the blond. Jamie grin as he limped over to him. 

 

"Oi, Lucio. How you doing, mate?" 

 

The young man smile at him shrugged at his taller companion. Lucio had dark brown hair that are in deadlocks. His skin was a light brown and his eyes a chocolate brown color.

 

"I'm good. Better than you by the looks of it." The shorter man said as he got a closer look at his prison mate. Jamie let out a loud groan and placed his face into his hand. 

 

"This is the third time since I got here, mate."

 

"Why don't you go to Mako?" Lucio asked as he eat his meal. "I'm sure he will be okay with you hanging around him " 

 

Jamie slowly raised his head from his hand. The younger man raised a bushy brow at him in confusion and curiosity.

 

"Mako? Who is Mako?" 

 

Lucio nod his head to a table behind Jamie. The twig of a man turned around to see who this Mako was.

 

"That really big guy with tattoos is Mako." Lucio said between a month full of food. 

 

Jamie felt his heart sink as his eyes landed on the man known as Mako. It was the same man that he had ran into on his first day.

 

"Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucio let out a huff as he dragged Jamie over to Mako's table. The smaller man might be short but he was a lot stronger then he looked. Jamie let out a whine as he tried to break free but there was no use, Lucio had a grip of iron. The Bozillion looked over his shoulder to glare at the blond. 

 

"Dude, if you don't want people to gain up on you then you need to hang out with Mako." Lucio explained only to have his taller friend to make a face at him.

 

"And to become his bitch? No thanks!" Jamie said as he glared at Lucio who returned the glare as well. A few minutes passed until a chuckle came from next to them. The dino turned to face the chuckle. Lucio crussed when he saw who it was.

 

"Don." Lucio said as he stood in between the man and Jamie. The man had tan skin with curly drown hair. His was slightly slanted as if someone had once broke it and the jaw never healed poply. 

 

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here. The new guy is with the frog boy." The man known as Don sneared. Lucio narrowed his chocolate eyes at him. 

 

"Go away, Don."

 

"Oh, yeah? What you going to do?"

 

"I'm going to break your jaw again." A deep booming voice said behind Don. Everyone turned to see Mako standing behind Mako glaring at the smaller man. "What the hell do you think you'r doing?"

 

Don's eyes went wide with shock and horror. "Ma-Mako! I was just-"

 

"Leaving." Mako finshed as he took a steep forwared and sneared. "Now."

 

Don let out a yelp and took off as Lucio watched with a smug look on his face and turned back to the larger man. "Thanks man."

 

His only response was a nod as Mako turned to look at Jamie who gave a sheepish smile. Lucio lighten up as he introduce the two men to each other.

 

"Mako this is Jamie! He is new here. Jamie this is Mako. You already know who he is." The shorter man out the three said with a smile. Before Jamie could respond, Mako reatched into his pocket and pulled out a black bananda and handed it over to Jamie. The blond glaced over to Lucio who gave a nod of encourgement. Jamie then slowly tood the gift and gave a nod.

 

"Thanks, Mate." Mako gave a nod and went back to his table. Jamie let out sigh as Lucio patted him on the back. 

 

"Welcome to the gang."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been four weeks since Mako let Jaime into the group. It was the largest one in the whole prison. There was Mako the leader than thirty-seven of his ‘bitches’. Jamie noted that Mako never really bothered them, he just made sure they were okay. 

Jamie placed his hand onto the black bandana that was around his neck. Ever since he put it one no one has truly bothered. The worst thing anyone has done was push him into a wall. Jamie thought that as a plus even if he was still hesitant about Mako. The whole time Jamie was around the large man he noted everything about him. The one thing he noticed the most was that Mako barley even talked. When he did speak it came out as a deep rumbled voice, like thunder. The blonde found it very peaceful and relaxing.

“Yo, Jamie! Did you hear me?” Lucio asked as he waved his hand in front of Jamie’s face. The taller male blinked and turned to his friend.

“Sorry, mate. Didn’t catch that.” Jamie said with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. Lucio rolled his eyes and gave the twig of a man a nudge.

“It’s cool man. I was asking you how you end up in this dump.” Lucio said with a knowing grin. Jamie nudged him back with a grin.

“Got caught doing drugs, what about you?” Jamie asked the shorter man. Lucio let out a sigh as he looked over to the side.

“I was blamed for a crime I didn’t even do! So crazy dude made a ritch guy’s car explode and I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. So I was blamed for it and got thrown into here.” Lucio explained as he stood up and stretched. He looked over at Jamie to see him making a face. “Hey don’t worry man. I just use my story to inspire people now.”

Jamie gave a nod as he glanced to the side. He could feel his mouth go dry and guilt sink into his stomach. He knew exactly who the ‘crazy dude’ was. The blonde shook his head and turned to where Mako was. 

“ How did he end up here?” Lucio smacked his lips and turned where Mako was. The large man was on the other side of the court talking to someone. 

“ He killed some people. Got the life sentence for it. He barely even got a trail.” Jamie turned back to his shorter friend. He raised an eyebrow at this.

“ The system is messed up, huh?” Lucio let out a laugh at this and gave a nod.

“Oh yeah! Big time.” The two friends let out laughs of their own, unaware that they were being watched.


End file.
